


A Friendly Spar

by vikinglesbian



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Corona (Disney), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Season 2 spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Training, omg are Cass and Eugene getting along?, they sure are! ...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglesbian/pseuds/vikinglesbian
Summary: After the events of Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, Cassandra and Eugene have truly set aside their differences and become friends. Well... better frenemies than before. And what’s this? They’re BOTH dating the Princess of Corona?!





	A Friendly Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It’s my first Ao3 fic! This was a request from an anon on tumblr, featuring Cass, Eugene, and Rapunzel, and some cute polyamory. Of course Cass is still a lesbian, so don’t fret.
> 
> This is meant to take place some time after the events of the season 2 finale. Of course we don’t know how it will end, but I want it to end happy! So let’s say Cass survived the Moonstone, they’re back home, she’s a guard, and Cass and Eugene are both getting used to the idea of dating the fabulous Rapunzel.
> 
> Please leave a review telling me what you think of this simple drabble! I would also love ideas for future fics! - Bri

“Be on your toes, Fitzherbert!”

“I _am_ on my toes! If I wasn’t, I’d be on the ground right now! Use critical thinking skills!”

The sound of sword clanging together rang throughout the training grounds of Corona’s castle. Cassandra expertly avoided one of Eugene’s blows, rolling on the ground before nimbly hopping back up into her feet. The royal guard and trainee were always fighting like this as of late, but not out of malicious intent. Surprisingly they were on very good terms, and this spar was proof of it. As a now official royal Corona guard, Cassandra had taken Eugene under her wing to properly teach him the way of the sword. He was indeed a formidable opponent, but there was no doubting the woman’s obvious skill in combat.

“Watch your flank!” Cassandra called, golden armor glinting in the afternoon sun as she lunged for him.

The man bent back abruptly to avoid the sharp tip of a sword in his side. “I’m watching it, alright! It is a rather nice flank, if I do say so myself.”

Green eyes narrowed and red lips pursed in nothing short of pure unamusement. Ugh, would he ever not compliment himself? “Hush up, Fitzherjerk. What if this were a real fight against an enemy?”

Again he narrowly avoided a sharp jab, the effort of running about for hours on end clearly getting to him. “Then they would—woah!—be incapacitated by my good looks!” He took a brief moment to run a hand through shiny brunette locks.

It was her chance.

“Good looks never won a battle, goatee-face.” Quickly she lodged her blade underneath the hilt of her opponents sword, giving a strong motion upward and sending the weapon flying into the air and into the ground several yards away. In a flash she kicked him directly in the center of his chest and sent the man flat onto his back with a hard ‘oof!’. She slowly stood atop him, blade pointing victoriously to his neck... before withdrawing, smiling and offering him her hand. “I’d say that’s another pretty clear win for me.”

Eugene’s previously stunned expression melted away as he sighed and clasped their hands together, getting back up on his feet with a groan as his palms brushed at the black leather of his chest. “I still don’t see why you had to kick me down! You got dust all over my vest! I just had it dry cleaned!”

A smirk pulled at crimson lips as the black-haired guard leaned nonchalantly on her sword. “Hey, it’s a good move, so I’m gonna use it. I may not have had the chance if you didn’t act like a pretty boy and made yourself look like an idiot. But I know you have a hard time not doing that, sooo...” she crooned with a cool shrug.

“Oh, always quick with the insults, aren’t we, _Ca-saaaaandra._ ” he drawled, popping his collar back up after such a scuffle had ruined his appearance.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it. I save my best insults for very special people.”

A single brow arched up curiously at that, arms crossing over his abdomen. “Special people?”

The guard blinked in surprise, but still nodded. “Of course. After all we’ve been through... You’re not as much of a stuck-up, freeloading, smart alecky...”

His patience was quickly waning, shoulders slumping forward. “Yeah, yeah. Can we get to the part where you compliment me?”

“...You’re one of my closest friends.” she finally admitted, olive green eyes glancing away in embarrassment. It was still hard to admit such a simple thing, especially after all the insults and arguments that had prior.

Brown eyes blinked at the admittance, a warm feeling of surprise forming in his belly as a soft smile pulled at his lips. “Well, I should hope so, after all we’ve been through. And considering you’re dating my girlfriend.”

“ _Our_ girlfriend.” Cassandra quickly corrected with a pointed finger.

“Right, right. _Our_ girlfriend. Sorry, I’m still getting used to the whole...” His hands gestured awkwardly around as he searched for the right words. “Sharing, thing.”

Cassandra smirked and picked up her sword, sheathing it behind her back. “No, I understand... I know we don’t talk about it a whole lot, but... It means so much. After everything.” Her voice quieted as she brought her hands close to her chest, eyes downcast and darkening. There was a time when she wondered if her relationship with Rapunzel and Eugene would ever be mended after what she had done in the Dark Kingdom. The look on their faces as she took the Moonstone—the heartbreak and betrayal—still shook her to the very core.

But in the end... they saved her.

Eugene instantly knew what Cassandra’s mind had wandered to. Of course it hurt him. Rapunzel, especially. But it was in the past. They were all home now, their souls and friendship mended. That in and of itself was clear enough. He gently extended a hand onto her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. “You’re safe now.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his reassurance, gently setting a hand over his own and giving it a light pat. “Thanks, Eugene.” came her quiet response, nodding softly. “It means a lot. Really.”

Eugene couldn’t help but give a smile at seeing Cassandra so open and gentle. They had their spats, and still did, be he was happy to be her friend. “Hey, it’s the least I can do. You make Rapunzel happy. Anyone who does that is good in my book.”

A light giggle passed her lips. “Well, so do you... I still can’t believe we’re both dating her. I mean... you have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to be with her. It’s so perfect.” She cast him a ridiculous grin. “Even if I have to deal with _you_ , too.”

“Hey, the feeling’s mutual.” He drew his hand back to instead set them both to his hips. “But we both love Rapunzel, and that’s all that truly matters to me.”

As if on cue, the sing-song voice of the brunette princess sounded like music in their ears. “Hey, you two! Were you talking about me?”

Green and brown eyes instantaneously lit up as the Princess sauntered onto the field, both beaming in delight at her presence. “It’s possible...” Cassandra admitted, rubbing the back of her neck with a quiet laugh.

“Aww! I hope you guys were playing nice!” Rapunzel giggled, placing a kiss to Eugene’s cheek before making her way to Cassandra’s side to do the same with her. Delicate sun-kissed fingers covered her lips as the guard turned bright red, obviously still getting used to the idea that kisses from the Princess were a normal thing for her now.

Eugene beamed as he threw an arm over her shoulder, squeezing her close. “As a matter of fact, Sunshine, we were! No gasps of shock, please. I know it’s a lot to take in, not seeing us at each other’s throats.”

The Princess smiled in nothing short of pure joy, clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes. “Oh, that’s great, you two! I’m so happy to hear that! We should celebrate!”

“Celebrate us not killing each other? The bar is so low...” Cassandra interjected, tilting her head. A little gasp of surprise left her as Eugene reached around her shoulder and pulled her close, narrowing her eyes at him. Just because they were dating literal sunshine didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to be annoyed at him.

“C’mon, Cass! If the lady wants to celebrate, we celebrate!” he laughed heartily, coming in close as Rapunzel put her arms over both their shoulders, stuck in between the two. “What did ya wanna do, Blondie? We’re all ears.”

A look of thought crossed the woman’s freckled features, lips pursing and eyes narrowing before the perfect thought hit her. “Oh! We could have a picnic! Yes! We’ll make sandwiches! I’ll bring my guitar, and it’ll be just the three of us! How does that sound?!”

Cassandra and Eugene cast each other a glance at their girlfriend’s excited suggestion for them all to spend time together. And where it once may have been nothing short of a venomous insult contest between the warrior and prince, the prospect of it all seemed absolutely perfect. Together they smiled before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to either of her sun-tinted cheeks, their voices in unison heard through the Princess’s angelic fit of bubbly giggles.

“Sounds good to us, Princess.”


End file.
